


County Fair

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, county fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rare times off leads to fun at a fair with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	County Fair

Throwing your bag next to the bed, you stretch your arms over your head, sore from the rough hunt. Your purple and black plaid rides up high on your stomach, and you catch Dean staring at it, a hungry look to his eyes. 

Blushing, you lower your arms, before rummaging through your bag, getting the necessities ready for the long awaited shower.

As you bend over, you feel a hand slap your ass, before you hear Dean's deep whiskey smooth voice.

"Hurry Up Y/N, I noticed there is a fair in town, and I am craving some funnel cake. Sam, you in?" He asks his brother, but Sam was already on his computer, probably already looking up your next job.

Having never been to a fair before, you were excited, especially since you would be going with Dean. The two of you weren't officially girlfriend and boyfriend, but there was something going on between the two of you.

You quickly shower off, your muscles relaxing under the hot spray. Then, you take your time applying your makeup, wanting to look perfect for Dean. Finally you pull on your clothes, a pair of form fitting faded jeans, and a blue low cut sleeveless top. Finishing your outfit, was your favorite boots, and your hair hanging loose and free down your back.

Emerging from the bathroom, you blush at the whistle Dean let's out. "Wow, Y/N, you look amazing."

He looked pretty good himself, his shirt changed from the blood spattered one to a green flannel that matched his eyes. He hands you your coat, and the two of you make your way to the Impala.

The fair was on the outskirts of town, but the lights and sounds hit you before you were even able you park. It was busy, small kids running around, begging their parents for prizes and candy, while young couples walked with their hands entwined. There were rides of different levels, along with the usual chance games. Food vendors were mixed throughout, a mixture of fried and sweet food filling the air.

You walk next to Dean, your eyes scanning both sides as you try to take it all in. However, Dean's eyes were watching the men who looked at you, and he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him. At first you were surprised, your relationship hadn't made it to the public displays of affection yet, but you quickly melt into Dean's embrace, enjoying it.

Dean guides you to his first stop, the ticket booth. "Dean, I'm not sure, I've never been on a ride." You tell him, but he waves away your insecurities. 

"Hey, don't worry. I will be riding everything with you." He tells you, his forest green eyes showing his compassion. 

You relax, and watch as Dean buys a handful of tickets. "Where to first?" He asks.

Shrugging your shoulders, you let him take charge again, his arm still settled around your waist as he guides you closer to the teacup ride.

"Let's start simple." He tells you, before handing the tickets over. You follow him to a blue and green teacup, settling close as possible to him. The safety bar settles down, and the ride begins. At first it wasn't too bad, but it kept spinning and going faster, and soon you were squealing. 

Once you started enjoying the ride, you looked over at Dean, melting at the widespread joy on his face. He was like a little kid, a big smile on his face, laughing like crazy.He was having a blast, spinning it around and making it go faster and faster. 

Once the ride was finished, he helped you down, making sure you weren't too dizzy. As you made your way to the funnel cake stand, you passed a haunted house.

"Dean, we have too!" You beg, knowing you would laugh at their idea of scary. 

"Really? Don't you think we see enough of that every day?" He argued, but he already had the tickets out and was getting in line.

As you get closer to the entrance, Dean grabs your hand. "Have to make this more realistic." He explains. You weren't complaining. 

It was just as lame as you had expected, puffs of air blowing out at you, creepy sounds on the speakers, ghosts popping out of corners. Every time something jumped out you would laugh, and once you caught Dean staring at you, but his expression was unreadable in the darkness of the fake house.

Once you were free from the haunted house, Dean finally got his funnel cake, and you got your cotton candy. Dean was in heaven, shoving big pieces of the sweet treat into his mouth, moaning in pleasure. 

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" You tease him.

He rips a piece off, and plops it into your mouth before you could argue. "Shh, try it."

You had to admit, it was amazing, it was sweet and it melted in your mouth.

After your sweet treat, Dean decided he wanted to try his luck at some of the games. "Any of them, Y/N, you pick."

You settled on the milk bucket toss, knowing he would do great, and look good doing so. He quickly knocked them down, surprising the attendant, grinning at you with a big grin, before picking his prize. 

He walks back to you, hiding the prize behind his back. Thinking his smile couldn't get any bigger, you were wrong. Lost in the dazzle of his smile, at first you didn't notice the big stuffed unicorn in front of you. Snapping out of your trance, you smile at him.

"It's yours!" He tells you, very proud of himself, and you take it, squishing it in your arms, pushing your face into the soft fuzz.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, and wonderfully. The two of you tried out all the rides, even the scary ones. If you got too scared, or nervous, Dean would grab your hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back, calming you down. Then Dean made you try your luck at the shooting game, and you won easily, winning him a stuffed frog.

You were walking around, holding hands, when you realized you hadn't done one ride yet. "Dean, we haven't gone on the ferris wheel yet!" You exclaimed. 

Taking his hand, you dragged him to the short line, glad you had just enough tickets left for one more ride. The ride runner smiled at you before taking your ticket. "What a cute couple you two are." She told you, causing you to blush.

Dean follow you into the small basket, setting your prizes next to him. You start to pull the safety bar down but he stops you. You look at him quizzically, but he just raises an eyebrow before raising his arm. Understanding, you slide over until you are cuddled next to him, and then he pushes the safety bar in place.

The ride was relaxing, you enjoyed cuddling into Dean, the feel of his arm around you was intoxicating, and you were content.

Gazing out at the setting sun, you sighed. Isn't it gorgeous? " You ask him.

He makes a sound of agreement and you look up to find his eyes on you, not the scenery, and you get caught in his gaze. 

Just then, the ride stops, stranding you at the top. Breaking eye contact, you glance down, realizing they were starting to let people off.

Dean takes your chin in his fingers, turning it up to face him again. He leans down, and gently places his lips against yours, and you melt. The two of you have shared kisses before, but this one was something different.  It was gentle and easy, his lips a warm presence against yours, and you moaned. He matched your moan, before pressing closer to you, the kiss becoming more heated.

Before you could deepen the kiss, the ride started moving again, and soon you found yourself making your way back to the Impala. Dean follows you to your side, opening the door for you. Before you could slide inside, Dean captures your hand, pulling you in for another kiss, this one brief, a promise of what was to come.

The ride back to the motel room was short, and you made your way into the room, squeezing your stuffed unicorn. Sam takes one look at you and chuckles.

"I take it you had fun." He says, and you blush, making him chuckle even more.

"Damn right." Dean said from the door, and you agreed. The county fair was a perfect spot for a date.


End file.
